Memory Loss?
by ppgrulz123
Summary: A fight with Blossom leaves Brick without his memory. The worst part is... he thinks he's Blossom! Will he be able to figure out who he truly is? *WILL BE REWRITTEN SOON*
1. Chapter 1

The City of Townsville. What a nice, colorful community filled with happy people. And what a nice day to be in Townsville Park. Unless there was a fight between the

Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys. Or at least two of them. Here we find the leaders of the two groups in a head-on battle right here in Townsville Park. "Give up

already pinky! You know you can't beat me!" yelled Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. "No, you give up!" exclaimed the Powerpuff leader, Blossom. They both put

up a good fight, throwing punch after punch at each other. Until out of no where, a giant, orange, dinosaur looking, spiky monster appeared and started destroying

Townsville. The monster distracted Brick, and he let his guard down. Blossom noticed this and took the advantage. She quickly powered up an attack and shot it at Brick,

who took the hit and crashed into the ground with horrific force. Blossom watched as he struggled to get back up. Brick was still lying on the hard concrete, he still

struggled to get to his feet but every time he tried, he fell back down again. Blossom figured it'd take him a while to get back up again, so she quickly flew over to the

monster to stop it from destroying the town, and do it by herself too, because Bubbles and Buttercup got in trouble for fighting. As she started flying away, Brick

watched

her with half closed eyes. "Next time won't be so easy pinky…" he whispered before falling unconscious.

* * *

**In case your wondering they are still 5. The RRB are still bad, PPG still attend Pokey Oaks Kindergarden. Oh, and the RRB don't live with Him or Mojo, they have their own house that they stole. And sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be longer. I promise. And that doesnt mean it will be really long. I don't think any of my chapters will. But thanks for reading!**

**Blossom: Did you forget something?**

**Me: Did I?**

**Buttercup: The disclaimer!**

**Me: Oh right**

**Bubbles: ppgrulz123 doesnt own us the ppg.**

**Boomer: or us the RRB.**

**Butch: it would be sad if she did cuz the show would have sucked.**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Brick: Good one Butch!**

**Me: Watever... I like the show the way it is. So ya it would suck if I did own it**

**Butch: Ha! Told'ya!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Anyways, I don't think Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup will be in the story any more. Well maybe Buttercup and Bubbles will be, but i'm not sure about Blossom...**

**Blossom: Hey!**

**Me: Well sorry, but you'll get why in the next chapter. But I'm actually not really sure.**

**Blossom: Fine, whatever..**

**Boomer: Ok, so remember to-**

**Buttercup and Bubbles: Rate and Review!**

**Brick and Butch: And add this story to your favorties list!**

**Me: Thank You guys!**

**PPG and RRB: Ya, whatever..**

**Me: Ok well next chapter coming soon bye!**

**PPG and RRB: Peace we out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Brick's P.O.V.)**

By the time I woke up, I was in a bed with two people staring at me.

"Hey you're awake. Are you ok?" asked the one who was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a stripe in the middle, black jeans, with black sneakers, and he had black spiky hair.

"Yeah, you looked pretty beaten when we found you in the street unconscious," said the one wearing the same thing as the other except he had blue instead of green and he had blonde, wings style haircut. I looked at them in confusion. I had no idea what they were talking about. All I remember is lying on the ground looking at someone that looked like me. I think it was me. Maybe I was looking in a mirror. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Brick? Are you ok?" asked the blue one.

"Umm… I'm not Brick… or at least I don't think I am." I replied.

"Uh, yeah, Brick, that's not really funny, now tell us what happened to you! Tell me who did it so I can beat them!" the green one exclaimed. But I'm not really sure what happened myself. All I know is that I'm I this weird house that is really messy.

"Um… I'm not sure I know you guys, and who's this Brick you're talking about?" I mean it! I am like so confused right now.

"Dude, stop playing around! This is serious! Now hurry up and tell us what happened!" the green one yelled angrily. He seems to be mean.

"Umm, Butch, I don't think he's kidding." The blue one said to the green one. So Butch is his name. Hmm… it kind of rings a bell, but not really.

"Shut up Boomer, he has to be kidding. If you know him as well as I do, which I do since I've spent more time with him than you, then you'd know he's faking." Butch replied. So the blue one is Boomer. I kinda remember that name, but not that much.

"Now Brick, stop playing around, and tell us what happened, or I'll pound you!" Butch yelled while punching his hands together.

"But I'm not kidding! I don't know who yall are, or where I am. I just know that I am someone with long, orange hair, and have a big red bow on top of my head. I think." I reached my head, but there was no bow on it, but a red baseball cap.

"Oh, well I must've lost it somehow, but still, I don't think I'm this Brick, your talking about." I yelled at them. They looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy! I'm telling what I know, or what I think I know.

"I'm leaving now. I'm gonna go and get away from here." I said before rushing out the door then I started running as fast as I could. I ran like 5 blocks away and I was out of breath. I stopped to catch my breath. Then I remembered," Wait, why am I running? I got superpowers."

With that, I got up and started flying downtown. I think it was downtown. I don't know this city is wacko! Maybe someone could explain this to me. I flew down and saw this bulletin board that had different messages like, "Town meeting today at 4 o'clock sharp!" or New jobs available!", but the one that caught my attention was the one that read, "Powerpuffs do it again!" I looked at the picture under it. There were 3 girls. The one in the middle, wasn't that me? The reflection I saw of me, I think. Yeah it is. I continued to read, "Buttercup (left) Bubbles (right) and Blossom (middle), have saved the day once again from that evil monkey Mojo Jojo."

So, if that's me, the then my name is Blossom, and I am… a girl? Wow that's weird. I don't look like one, I mean I'm wearing boys' clothes, I think. Then I must be out of uniform. I'm wearing a red long sleeved short sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle, black jeans with black sneakers and a red hat on my head, but backwards. At least of what I see on the poster, I'm supposed to be wearing a pink dress with a black stripe in the middle, with white tights, black dress shoes, and I'm supposed to be wearing a big red bow on my head. Where can I get that? I looked around and luckily, not too far away, there was a small costume shop. I flew towards it and landed at the door. I saw I poster on the door that read, "New Powerpuff Girls Costumes! Only $5.95!" Great, now I can get back into uniform. I slowly entered the shop, and started looking for my correct uniform, even though I kinda like this one.

**(No Ones P.O.V.)**

Butch and Boomer were still at home in shock of what Brick had said.

"Did he just say that he wears a big red bow? " Butch asked.

"I told you he wasn't faking! " Boomer yelled at his green eyed brother.

"Wow, this is bad! We have to find him and set him straight!" Butch practically yelled getting up from the spot on the bed he was sitting on.

"Or…we could enjoy some free time without having to follow Brick's instructions and hear him bragging about how awesome he thinks he is. " Boomer said.

"Your right Boomer! I can finally play our new video game with out hearing Brick rambling on and on about how he can play it better. " Butch said smiling. So the two ruffs started doing whatever they wanted, like playing video games, listening to music, and stuffing their faces with tons of food. About 3 hours had passed and the two ruffs were finally bored.

"Dude, I'm bored out of my mind." Butch said since he just beat his video game.

"Me too. What do we do?" asked Boomer.

"I dunno. Brick usually decides on what to do." Butch said with a very bored expression on his face.

"Maybe we should go look for him and set him straight because from what he said, it makes it sound like he thinks he's that pink puff. "

"Butch, you don't think he really thought that he was her, do you? " Boomer asked worriedly.

"Maybe, we'll have to go in town and try to find him so we can figure what the heck is going on! " Butch said, before taking flight into Townsville, with Boomer following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Brick's P.O.V.)**

I walked into the costume shop and started looking for my uniform. As I looked around I could see people freezing in place when they saw me, before running and screaming 'Rowdyruff Boy!' These people are acting strange. I'm not a boy, I'm a girl. I am apart of the Powerpuff Girls. Or at least I think I am. I kept looking around for my uniform. There were tons of costumes everywhere. I kept looking and looking but couldn't find it. I was kinda angry. I really needed my uniform. So I decided to ask a cashier. I walked up to this man who was a cashier and he started to scream and panic. I wonder what was wrong with him. I asked where I could find a Powerpuff girl costume and he handed me 3 uniforms. One pink, one green, and on blue. I took the pink one. I checked my pockets but found no cash.

I said, "Oh, I don't have any money to pay for this…" But he told me just to take it and leave, so I thanked him and went into a changing room then left out to the city. I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do. I need some more information. So I decided to go to the public library to do some studying on who I am and what I'm supposed to do. I went to the door and walked in. I immediately started browsing the sections for a book about the Powerpuff girls.

Finally in the biography section, I found a book called, 'All About the Powerpuff Girls'. I quickly took the book and sat down in a chair. I began to read while people passed by saying 'Hi Blossom' and I would wave back at them. I continued to read and opened to the section that read, 'Who they are' and began to read. After I finished most of the book, I ran into another section of the book called 'The Villains'. So now I could find out who I'm up against. So apparently there are tons of villains like the Gangrene Gang, Mojo Jojo, Him, Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkinz, Sedusa, the Amoeba Boys, and The R-.

Then out of nowhere, one of the walls of the library was broken down and there I saw a giant, orange, dinosaur looking monster destroying the town. Well I guess I'll have to finish reading later. From what I've learned from that book, this is a monster, and it is my job to stop all crime and fight the bad guys and monsters. So that's what I'm going to do. But somehow, this monster seems so familiar, like I've seen it before. I flew up to the monster and started punching it really hard. Soon enough I knocked the monster unconscious and it fell to the ground. I quickly picked it up and threw it as hard as hard could to the ocean. I read in the book that somewhere on the ocean is someplace called Monster Isle, where the monsters live.

After I got rid of it, a huge crowd of people started cheering for me, shouting, 'Yay! Blossom! Thank you! Hooray!' I smiled at all of the attention. I waved to them and then took flight. I flew around town again and started looking for any signs of crime. As I was looking in Townsville Park, I could see a gang of people who had green skin. I knew who it was. It was the Gangrene Gang. They were stealing people's things. I had to stop them. I landed right in front of them and they said, "Oh, Blossom, ugh we were just, checking to make sure everyone had their things assorted. We weren't trying to do anything wrong." I just stood there with an angry scowl on my face and started pounding them. I didn't kill them, but I beat them unconscious. I took them to Townsville Prison. Or at least that's what the book said the name of the city was. After that I scanned the city again for anymore crime.

Apparently, there wasn't really any crime at all. But I kept checking just I case, but still I couldn't see any wrong doing, so I went back to the library to finish reading the book I was reading. I got back to the library and took my book off of the shelf and started reading it. Ok, I left off on reading about all of the villains. So let's see, Princess, Fuzzy Lumpkinz, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and the Row-. Again my reading was interrupted by a loud boom. I ran to the window to see what it was. And sure enough, it was another monster. Just my luck. I flew out to it and started to beat it again. This is a going to be a long day.

**(Blossom's P.O.V.)**

I was looking out my window. Bored out of my mind. I've been waiting for the hotline to ring all day, but it hasn't. My two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup were grounded because they were fighting and it got a little out of hand. So I have to do all the crime fighting by myself. But the mayor still hasn't called saying something was going on and I needed to put a stop to it. I wonder what's going on with the villains. Is today a crime-free day or something? Or are they planning something evil to destroy me and my sisters, and then take over the world. I really don't know. But maybe I should try to enjoy this break from fighting crime. I'll go check on the city later on if the hotline doesn't ring. Right now I need to relax. I hear the Professor calling me to come down for lunch. I get up from starting out the window and flew downstairs, ready to relax for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Butch's P.O.V.)**

Me and Boomer just left to go find Brick. We did enjoy things without him, but it just got real boring after awhile. So now we are flying in Townsville, looking for him so we can set him straight. It's unbelievable that he would think that he was one of those powerpuffs. That just really creeped me out. I still kinda think he's faking it, but after he said he thought he was that pink puff, that's what told me he wasn't lying. Plus there was a newscast about someone breaking into a costume shop and taking one of the Powerpuff costumes. And there was another one that showed the pink puff battling a monster, but when it went close up on her face, I knew that wasn't her. It was Brick in a Powerpuff costume. How could these people not see that he has red eyes? Don't they even notice that? Or do they just not really care, they were just happy they were saved? Whatever, those people are crazy anyways. We still can't find him. He better have a good excuse for thinking he's a Powerpuff.

**(Boomer's P.O.V.)**

It's been a while and we still can't find Brick. I told Butch that he wasn't lying when he said he was that Powerpuff. My brothers never agree with me on anything. I wonder why he thinks he's that pink puff. Maybe she had something to do with this. I don't know or care, as long as we find Brick, and get him back to his normal self, then it'll be fine. Me and Butch were silent. We didn't say anything the whole search. I interrupted the silence. "Hey Butch?" "What Boomer?" he snapped. "Why do you think Brick thinks he's that pink puff?" I asked. He paused a few seconds before responding in a more calm voice, "I don't know Boomer. I really don't. I just hope he hasn't gone crazy or something. I'm the crazy one of the group." I grinned, then said, "Do you think that puff had something to do with it?" "Well may-" Butch was cut off by a loud roar and explosion. We both turned to see a monster destroying the town. Then we saw a red streak flying towards it and it started beating the monster up. "Well I guess we found him." I said. "Let's get him and set him straight!" Butch yelled before dashing down towards Brick. I sighed then followed behind Butch.

**(Brick's P.O.V.)**

I quickly beat that monster to shreds. Not literally, but more like beat it until It looked dead, but wasn't. It was still breathing. Then of course, I threw it to the direction of Monster Island. I stood there and had a proud look on my face. I looked back at the library, and luckily it wasn't destroyed to smithereens. I gladly walked back inside and got the book back out. Then started reading again. Ok, where was I? Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, and The Rowdyruff boys. Hmm… that's weird, these boys look like those two other people I met earlier today. I continued to read the article about them.

It read, 'The Rowdy Ruff Boys are a group of little boys, the same age as the Powerpuff Girls. They even have the same powers as them. They were originally created by Mojo Jojo, and later resurrected by Him. After their resurrection, the Boys sported spiky hairstyles. Their signature colors are darker than the Girls', though they share similar hairstyles. They wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black pants and blacksneakers. The trio is composed of: Brick. Blossom's equivalent, he's the quick-tempered leader of the Boys, but possesses little of Blossom's tactical logic. He wears a red baseballcap compared to Blossom's bow. After his resurrection, he no longer has bangs, having been replaced with a long spiky hair like Blossom's but shorter. Brick's signature color is red. Boomer. Bubbles' equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness. After his resurrection, Boomer's hair is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings style haircut Boomer's signature color is blue. Butch. Buttercup's equivalent. At times, he is seen moving his body up and down as if hyperactive. After his resurrection, all his hair spikes upwards. Butch's signature color is green..'

Well that coverd a lot. At the top of the page was a picture of them. I looked at each of them closley. My eyes landed on the red one named Brick. That's what I looked like before I got into these clothes. And that's what those other two people were calling me. Could I be…? No, I couldn't! I'm a super hero! But, how do I know that? I just do! My mind was arguing and it was giving me a head ache. I am really confused. Even more than earlier. Then out of know where 2 streaks of green and blue flew down next to me. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to say anything cause my head was still hurting bad.

"Brick what is your problem! Why are you dressed like a puff!" I think Butch yelled.

I answered, " I don't know who I am right now! I can't figure out who I am, if I'm a Rowdyruff Boy, or Powerpuff Girl! It's just so confusing!" I opened my eyes and felt like I was on the verge of tears. Boomer, I believe walked over to the table I was sitting at and looked down at my book.

"Hey Butch," He started, "Look at what he was reading. I think that's why he's so confused right now." They both glanced down at the book.

Butch smirked then said, "You see this!" he said shoving the book in my face,"This is who you are! You are this red Rowdyruff Boy! Not some stinkin Powerpuff Girl! Your our brother and leader Brick! You've got to believe that!" I don't know what to believe right now. I remember seeing my reflection in the mirror while I was laying on the ground, then passing out. But maybe that wasn't my reflection. No it was me I know it! No, it wasn't, it was that Powerpuff Girl. No it was me! My mind was having another battle. I held my head, and could feel a tear slide down my cheek. I felt like I was having a mental breakdown.

"Come on Brick! You know who you are!" Boomer shouted at me. People were now staring at us. I didn't know what to do. That's when I cracked. I yelled as loud as I could and then made a run for the city and started desroying everything in sight. I was mad and confused and I didn't know how to stop it. Then after destoying several buildings, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Bricks P.O.V.)**

I woke up in my bed, and started looking around. I got up from my bed, and walked to my door. I slowly opened it, and walked into our living room. Then it hit me. I remembered the events that took place before I was here. I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing my usual Rowdyruff uniform. I smiled then looked up. I saw Boomer and Butch playing video games.

"Look who's awake!" said Butch.

"What happened? I remember thinking I was the pink puff, then you were trying to convince me that I was a Rowdyruff, then I got confused and started destroying the city. Then I everything went black." I said, completely confused. I was glad because my head felt better and it wasn't arguing over whether I was a Rowdyruff, or Powerpuff.

"Well then where do we start?" Boomer said looking at Butch. Then they started to explain.

**(Flash Back) (No ones P.O.V.)**

After the argument in Brick's head, he finally broke and started destroying the city. He flew to their house then came back out wearing his Rowdyruff uniform and continued to destroy everything in sight. Butch and Boomer just watched him for a few seconds. They knew his anger got the best of him. They knew that he was both confused and angry. They also knew that he probably was having a mental breakdown. If he was then they knew that he was extremely powerful when that happened. It happened before when he got super annoyed at Butch and Boomer for arguing so much, and it got him mad and frustrated. So he lost his temper and had a mental breakdown and practically destroyed his brothers. His brothers ended up in the hospital. Then before they could go to stop him, they saw 3 familiar streaks of light. One pink, one green , and one blue.

"The girls are coming, they shouldn't be here when Brick is going insane. He will murder them." Boomer said.

"Your right, and I wanna be the one to destroy Buttercup." Butch said angrily.

"Then let's try to stop them from trying to fight him." Boomer said before they took off , but the girls got to Brick before they did. But before they could speak, Butch and Boomer landed in front of them.

"Don't go near Brick! He's having a mental breakdown, and you don't wanna go near him when he is having one!" Boomer warned the girls.

"And why not?" Blossom asked.

"You really don't wanna know." Butch answered.

"Oh, just shut up and let me get that punk!" Buttercup said before rushing to punch Brick. But before she could lay a hand on him, he punched her into three buildings and hit the ground with incredible force.

"Buttercup!" Both Blossom and Bubbles yelled.

"What did we tell you!" Boomer yelled.

"Fine we'll leave, but if he hurts anyone, he's going down." Blossom said before her and Bubbles picked up an injured Buttercup and flew home.

"Butch, what do we do now?" Boomer asked.

"We have to take him down ourselves then get him home. Come on! Let's get him!" Butch answered before racing after Brick. Butch tried a punch at Bricks face, but Brick caught his arm and threw him into several buildings. He got up quickly and dashed back at him and struck him in the stomach. Brick fell to his knees as he held his stomach, then he glared at Butch before throwing tons of punches at Butch, who took the hits and slammed into the street creating a crater. Brick kept on pummeling his brother into the ground. Then Brick was kicked and flew into a building. He looked up and saw Boomer helping Butch up. Brick charged at them both, but Butch hit Brick again and he fell to the ground.

"Quick Butch! Homerun Hitter Go!" Boomer yelled at Butch. Butch followed the order and gave Brick an uppercut when he got back to his feet. It sent him flying the air and Boomer made a baseball bat made out of electricity and hit Brick in the head with it Brick flew through many buildings and landed on the ground, making a crater around him. He was finally out. Butch and Boomer flew over to him and looked down at him. Then they smiled and picked him up, then they flew home.

**(End of Flashback) (Still No one's P.O.V.)**

"Wow, so that's what happened?" Brick asked.

"Yep." Butch answered.

"Well, sorry I attacked you guys." Brick said with a sad look on his face.

"It's ok, we forgive you." Boomer replied with his arms opened, motioning for Brick and Butch to hug him.

"I'm not giving you a sissy hug!" Butch complained.

"Oh just get over here," Brick said before hugging his brothers.

* * *

The next day, the boys were out in town as usual, and having fun stealing some soda from a near by vending machine. Then they heard a voice call out, "Hold it Boys!" They turned around and saw none other then the Powerpuff girls.

"Come to fight?" Brick asked with a smirk.

"Well that depends, are you still having a mental breakdown?" Blossom asked.

"Well long story short, I'm fine, and ready to kick your butt!" Brick replied.

"Oh really? Well then, let's get'm girls!" Blossom yelled before taking off after Brick.

"Let's get'm boys!" Brick yelled to his brothers before taking off after Blossom. And it soon became another typical fight for both the teams.

**THE END!**


	6. Chapter 6:Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were still in Townsville Park, fighting of course. Each battle very intense. Butch and Buttercup spent most of the battle throwing punches and attacks, while Boomer and Bubbles spent more time dodging each others punches, while Brick and Blossom were also fighting, but using more of their basic powers like kicks, punches, laser eye beams, ect. Blossom was winning and losing at the same time. So were her sisters. Blossom was fighting and thinking at the same time. She was thinking of the day before when Butch and Boomer had stopped them from fighting Brick. They had said he was dangerous to be around when he was having a mental breakdown.

She wondered 'what had caused it?' Blossom's thoughts were interrupted when Brick punched her into a building and it collapsed on her. She flew back up from under the rubble and started fighting again. Then she went back into thought. 'What could have caused this? Was it when I knocked him into the ground and he couldn't get back up? Was that why he had mental breakdown? No it couldn't, it would need something to happen before that, and losing to me wouldn't cause him to have one' she thought to herself. She needed a real explanation so she finally decided to speak up.

"Hey Brick?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Brick asked angrily.

"What caused you to have a mental breakdown? I mean, I was just wondering… that's all." She replied hesitantly.

Brick thought for a moment, and then yelled "Guys!" Everyone stopped their fights and looked at him.

"What Brick?" asked Butch.

"Pinky wants to know the story of what happened with me yesterday." Brick replied.

"That's it? You made us stop fighting for a stupid story! Tell her yourself, you know it." Butch said before tackling Buttercup to the ground and punching her. Boomer did the same, but instead punched Bubbles into several buildings.

"Ok, so I guess I'm telling the story," Brick said floating down to the ground. Blossom followed and landed on the ground too. Then they sat and Brick started to explain everything.

"Ok, so what I remember of what happened when I was conscious, is battling you, then getting hit to the ground, and then passing out while watching you fly away to battle a monster. Then I woke up at my house and I didn't know where I was because I had lost my memory, so I didn't know who my bros were, and I flew out of the house, thinking that I was…" Brick slowly trailed off and stared at the sky.

"Thought that you were what?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, I thought that I was you because all I could remember is seeing you flying away, and I thought that it was my reflection. Then I bought a costume, and acted like I was you all day." Brick said quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Blossom stared at him, then started to giggle a little.

"Wow you really thought you were me? That explains why the hotline wasn't ringing at all yesterday. I guess you gave me the d ay off."

"Shut up, I didn't know so I didn't really mean to. But from being you for 5 hours, I realized that you don't really get a brake in crime-fighting do you?" Brick asked looking at Blossom, now lying on his back.

"No, I don't, it's everyday, crime this and crime that, and I never get a break to have free time to have fun." Blossom said lying next to Brick.

"Wow, must be tough on you. So I bet you had some fun yesterday, before you got called down here to come stop me huh?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, a little, I just mainly tried to catch up in reading my books." Blossom explained.

"Oh, so whatcha reading?" Brick asked looking at Blossom again.

"Romeo and Juliet" Blossom answered, looking back at him.

"Never heard of it what's it about?" Brick asked.

"Well, it's about a boy and a girl who love each other, but their families hate each other, and in the end they kill themselves to be together." Blossom replied staring at the fluffy, white clouds above her.

"Oh, ok that's nice, I guess. Now back to my story." Brick said before he heard Blossom giggling.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the clouds. That one looks like a heart," Blossom said pointing at a heart-shaped cloud.

"Oh, your right, that one looks like an ice cream cone." Brick said pointing at a cone-shaped cloud.

"Yeah, speaking of ice cream, wanna go get some?" Blossom asked.

"Uhh, I don't know, should we, cause, we're enemies and we should be fighting and I didn't get to finish telling my story." Brick said.

"Well you can tell it after we get some ice cream, come on!" Blossom said taking Brick's hand and flying to and ice cream shop. They ordered their favorite flavors, strawberry and chocolate. They flew back to Townsville Park, and sat back down. Their siblings were still fighting.

Brick continued with his story, " Ok so where did I leave off?" Brick asked Blossom.

She answered," I think you were saying that you thought you were me."

"Ok, so after that I wasn't sure what to do, so I went to the public library and looked up a book about you guys. Then I stated fighting all of these monsters and they got so annoying. Then I read the rest of the book, but my brain like malfunctioned when I read the passage on me and my brothers. I couldn't figure out if I was you or me, so my head just stated hurting and I was confused and mad, Then that's when my mental breakdown came to place. Then that's when I lost control and lost consciousness, but I woke up and remembered I was me and not you." Brick finally finished.

"Wow long story Blossom said.

"Yeah, so uh now what, I don't see our siblings anymore." Brick said looking around.

"Maybe they left. Well I have to get back home anyways, so bye Brick and thanks for telling me the story." Blossom said.

" It was actually kinda nice just hanging out with you instead of fighting."

"Yeah, I guess it was, so see'ya pinky." Brick said getting ready to head home.

"It's Blossom, and Bye" Blossom said before flying off home.

"Bye Blossom" Brick whispered before flying home himself. Hopefully his brothers wouldn't ask where he had been.


End file.
